


Magnus Treats Angus like a Teen SON ASMR

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Series: Angus is Boy Son Allowed [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Food, Post Balance Arc, TAZ Balance, Wholesome, angus is 15, buff angus mcdonald, kravitz is keats, magnus is a father figure, mention of edward and lydia, this was a good start to a wholesome series.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: angus is a teen, living in the houses of taako, kravitz, magnus, killian, carey,and avi. he goes to magnus' house for the summer, it's wholesome, gang.(reference to death of characters)(spoilers for taz balance)
Relationships: Avi/Johann (The Adventure Zone), Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald, a bunch of referenced relationships, ango has so many parents
Series: Angus is Boy Son Allowed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703950
Kudos: 19





	Magnus Treats Angus like a Teen SON ASMR

Angus Mcdonald is on a train to Ravens Roost, the boy glances at his satchel, a marigold shirt with “Big Dog” hand painted on them. Angus smiles fondly at the shirt. He’s not normally a fan of t-shirts, but he wears it when he’s at Magnus’, especially during the summer months.  
After his grandfather died and Agnus joined the BOB, some of the members grouped up, making sure Angus had a home to come back to every week. (this group consists of Taako and Kravitz, Magnus, Killian and Carey, Avi, and Johann(for a short period of time).)   
Magnus has Agnus for most of the summer, since he stays with the others for most of the year since they are closer to Taako, his magic teacher.   
The train roared to a halt, shaking Angus from his thought. He missed uncle Avi and Johann.   
“All passengers, we have stopped at Ravens Roost!” The conductor said through the magical speakers. Agnus smiles, grabbing his wand and adjusting his glasses. He got up from his seat, his satchel clutched close to his chest as he walked out from the train, scanning the growing crowd for Magnus.  
“Angus!” Angus hears Magnus shout just as a huge mastiff tackles Angus, who (just barely) stays upright, petting and hugging the huge dog.  
“Angus, happy summer break!” Magnus shouts, bounding towards him, looking as happy as the tail wagging mastiff Angus is holding.   
“Thanks Magnus! I am surprised you didn’t bring your whole pack.” Angus jabs, which Magnus laughs at.   
“Yeah, it is a tragedy. Come on, let’s get you home, kid.” Magnus goes to pat Angus’ head, but quickly changes his target, clasping the surprisingly muscular boy on the shoulder. 

It was a long drive to Magnus’ house, which was in the country. But they didn't mind, Magnus asked him how his studies were going, and what book he was reading this time.   
“Hey Sir?” Angus asks, fiddling with his nails.  
“Yeah, kid?”  
“You know Mister Taako pretty well, right?”  
“I’d hope so after a hundred some odd years, yeah.” Magnus says, glancing to Angus.  
“So, way back when, before I even knew Miss Lup, Taako said something to me, and I think it was a joke, but...it kinda haunts me but I’m afraid to ask him about it…” Angus says. Magnus furrows his brow in a more serious fashion.  
“Afraid of taako? Gods, kid what's up?”  
“Well, it was one of the first times I made macarons, I think, and Mister Taako said this whole spiel of how he’s kinda proud of me but once I get more powerful than him he’s going to use everything he has left that I haven’t sucked from him to strike me down. Magnus, do you think that...Taako would actually strike me down? I mean he said it was a script for a play or something he was writing, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since I’ve been getting better at magic...” Angus rambles, worrying his lip.  
“Goodness, Angus, no! Taako might be a dick sometimes and is hard to talk too...he wouldn’t purposely try to hurt you. Never in a million years.” Magnus gently pats Angus' shoulder. Angus sighs in relief.  
“Thank you for reassuring me, Magnus. I realize looking back at it it would be kind of redundant of Taako to teach me magic only to strike me down.” Angus says, laughing a little.  
“Well, Angus, you know, Taako can be a little redundant.” Magnus says, jokingly, which causes Angus to burst out laughing, his cheeks turning red.  
“Gosh, Magnus that was very mean!” Angus says, Magnus shrugging.

Magnus pulls into the driveway of his cabin on the far reach of town, Angus excitedly hopping out to hug some of the all too familiar dogs, Angus Mcdonald suddenly dog piled.  
“Magnus! I inquire some assistance!” Angus says, reaching a hand out from the dog pile. Magnus chuckles and whistles, the dogs quickly get off of Angus and run to magnus’ side, their tails wagging.

Magnus unlocked the door to the house, Angus walking in and looking around, seeing the new photos of Magnus and his dogs, and his friends, before going to his room in Magnus’ house.  
Angus sat on the creaky twin bed with fluffy sheets, looking around at the room. Angus loves this room, Fantasy Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys posters covering some of the walls, the many cases of books, and the steamer trunk Magnus bought him on his thirteen birthday, all still there.   
Magnus knocked on the door, before opening it to pop his head in.  
“Hey Angus, I’m about to start cooking dinner, just so you know. It’s no Sizzle It Up, but should be to your “standards”, I hope.” Magnus says, making Angus chuckle.  
“Of course your food will be “up to my standards” Magnus.” Angus says, Magnus smiling and nodding, closing the door to Angus’ room.  
Angus changes into his “Big Dog” shirt, tucking it neatly into his nice slacks. Angus thought it looked a little weird, but uncle Barry had told him that a t-shirt and slacks looked fine together. Angus was hesitant to take fashion advice from Barry, but Lup agreed, so...they must be right?  
Angus put his remaining clothed into the steamer trunk. Angus seeing on the lid of the trunk was photos taped to it. Angus forgot those were there. One, was a photo of Angus, who was all of eleven, on Magnus’ shoulders, grinning a toothy grin, impeccably similar to Magnus’. Another was Angus, on his thirteenth birthday,with a party hat on and wand in hand, Taako instructing him, Kravitz’ thumb just in shot. Another, Kravitz and two elves, Angus only recognized them from stories, but it was a photo of Uncle Edward and Aunt Lydia, their arms wrapped around an agitated Kravitz. Angus smiled at the photo. Angus would never admit he picked favorites out of his caretakers, but...Kravitz was in the top three. He loved when Kravitz was off and he could do up Angus’ hair. It made him feel so special.   
“Angus! Dinner is ready!” Magnus shouts from the kitchen. Angus closes the trunk and runs into the kitchen, smiling.  
“What’s got you excited, Ango Mcdango?” Magnus asks, serving up large chicken sandwiches on two plates.  
“Oh, I just found a lot of old pictures of me and the family! Even one with Kravitz and Aunt Lydia and Uncle Edward.” Angus says, Magnus humming.  
“I don’t get your fascination with wanting to meet those two- I mean I do, they’re part of your family, I respect the drip but…”   
“They also tried to kill you on multiple accounts! I understand why you’d have bad blood between you guys.”  
“Glad you understand, kid, now eat up, so you can get stronger than me!” Magnus says, Angus letting out a childish giggle as the two sit down for their traditional meal of chicken sandwiches every time Angus comes home. Angus asks Magnus to tell him about the Stolen Century. That was one of Angus' favorites of Magnus stories. Eventually they go into the living room, Angus nodding off as Magnus tells Angus’ favorite story of THB going to the mushroom world.


End file.
